Family LIfe: The Sequel to Too Late
by ex oh ex oh Gossip Gurl
Summary: Title says it all. The lives of the wildcats and there kids. Fallow them through all the drama and surprises that come there way. T for later chapters.
1. Trailer

Here is the trailer for "Family Life: The Sequel To Too Late". I've come up with a few ideas but for some chapters I will give some options for you, the readers, to choose from. So here is the trailer.

**The wildcat's kids are grown up**

_Shows the older kids walking around school and laughing_

**And they are some surprises in store for them**

_Shows a garbage can with a positive pregnancy test in it_

**Will a new couple reign East High?**

_Shows Destynie walking down the halls with a dark haired boy holding hands_

**Or will it all come crumbling down?**

_Shows Destynie running away crying and Keely, Sara, And Hayden chasing after her_

**And will the past come back to haunt Troy and Gabriella?**

_Shows Derek on the streets spying on the Bolton house_

**What will happen if it does?**

_Shows Derek pulling out a knife from his pocket slowly making his way over to a blind folded Gabriella. _

**Starring Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella sitting at the kitchen table_

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy playing Basketball_

**Miley Cyrus as Destynie Montez**

_Show's Destynie walking down the halls of East High_

**Carly Schroeder as Keely Evans**

_Shows Keely looking through her enormous closet_

**Christopher Massey as Dylan Danforth**

_Shows Dylan playing basketball with Chad_

**Sydney Park (Sydney from that's so Raven) as Alysha Danforth**

_Shows Alysha with Starla and Maddie_

**Rachel. G. Fox (Buffy from that's so raven) as Starla and Maddie Bolton**

_Shows Starla and Maddie with Conner and Chase _

**Victoria Justice as Sara and Hayden Cross**

_Shows Hayden and Sara writing music in their music room_

**Jason Dolley as Brayden Evans**

_Shows Brayden running up to Destynie and kissing her_

"**Family Life: The Sequel To Too Late"**

There's the revised version of the trailer just to give you an idea of who to picture when you see the kids. I know some of the actors (Mainly the younger girls) seem a little young to play 12 year olds but they were the ones I thought would fit


	2. Waking up is Hard to do

**Family Life: The sequel to Too Late has officially begun. I never thought I would actually be writing a sequel when I first came up with the idea for TL but when I read it over I knew I had to keep going. So for your reading pleasure the very first chapter of Family Life: The Sequel to Too Late.**

It was hard for Troy to believe that his girls were growing up so fast. The last few years had gone by so fast you swear they never even came. Now Starla and Maddie were 12 and were definitely a spitting image of Gabriella in Troy's mind. But 16 year old Destynie Erin was a different story. She looked so much like Troy. From her ocean blue eyes to her now somewhat straight hair (it had become less curly over the years). Now it was a typical morning in the Bolton house and as per usual Gabriella was attempting to get her oldest daughter up. But so far there had been very little success.

"Destynie out of bed" Gabriella said giving her daughter a little nudge.

"No" Destynie grumbled letting her face sink into her pillow.

Gabriella sighed and tried to figure out how to get Destynie to get out of bed. Most mornings you would have to drag Destynie out of bed. But this morning Gabriella had a plan that would surely make her daughter get up. She headed out to the front door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Tyler" Gabriella said hoping Destynie would hear her.

With that Destynie's eyes opened and she raced into the kitchen while she used her fingers to somewhat brush her hair

"Tyler! Where?" Destynie asked looking around the room.

Tyler was Destynie's boyfriend. Tyler had moved to Albuquerque a few months back and the first person who caught his eye was no other than Destynie. After much negotiation between Troy, Gabriella and Destynie they agreed that Destynie was old enough to have a boyfriend. Although to Troy it was just a reminder of the fact his little girl was no longer a little girl.

After Destynie had looked around the room she realized that Tyler wasn't actually there.

"Har har har, very funny mom" Destynie said sarcastically as she sat down at the table.

"Well I wouldn't have to trick you if you weren't so hard to get up" Gabriella said handing her daughter a bowl for her cereal.

"I thought we agreed that it was dad's fault I'm so hard to get up. I mean, that's who I got it from" Destynie answered sarcastically as she poured her cereal into her bowl

Just then Troy, Starla and Maddie came down the stairs. They all took there seats at the table and began eating breakfast.

"Did you talk to Chase and Conner yesterday?" Starla asked Maddie.

Maddie nodded.

"Were supposed to meet them at lunch today" she answered.

"Who are Chase and Conner?" Troy asked as he put a spoonful of French Toast Crunch **(Yummy!)** into his mouth, not knowing the answer that was going to come.

"Our boyfriends" the twins answered in perfect unison

Those two words caused Troy to choke on his cereal. Somewhat panicking Gabriella patted him on the back trying to get his coughing fit to stop. After a few seconds Troy had stopped enough to talk

"You're what?" Troy asked still coughing a little

"Our boyfriends" Starla answered.

"I mean Destynie has a boyfriend, so why can't we?" Maddie asked

"Because Destynie is 4 years older than you" Troy answered.

"Well Amber has a boyfriend. And she's our age." Starla answered hoping that would help her somewhat.

"Well that's good for Amber. But you two have to wait a few more years before you're ready to have a boyfriend" Troy answered.

"But daddy..." Starla whined.

"No buts Starla Fae. You and Maddie are too young to have boyfriends and that's final" Troy said.

Starla knew quite well when she had been defeated. This was one of those times. With a sulk she ate her breakfast with her twin sister wearing the same frown on her face. As Destynie finished her breakfast she walked over to her mother.

"Did Grandma let you date when you were 12?" Destynie asked as she watched her sisters eat there breakfast with the frowns still on there faces.

"No. But I did anyway" Gabriella answered slyly

"Way to go mom" Destynie said giving her mom a high five.

Gabriella laughed as her oldest daughter headed back to her room. Now it was time to talk to Starla and Maddie. Gabriella headed over to the table and Starla spoke.

"Mom why won't dad let us have boyfriends?" Starla asked

"Because you're his little girls and if you get boyfriends he'll realize you're not his little girls anymore" Gabriella answered.

"Do we at least get to break up with them? I mean its bad enough we have to say we can't date because our dad says so" Maddie said

"Girls, in every relationship, the girl always gets to do the dumping" Gabriella answered.

For the first time that morning the girls smiled and they high fived each other. Gabriella laughed and started cleaning up the kitchen. A few minutes later Destynie came down the stairs dressed in her favourite Baby Phat Jeans, a pink and white striped shirt(think of Taylors shirt in the beginning of HSM2 but pink and white) and pink converse shoes.

"I gotta get going. I promised Keely, Sara and Hayden I would meet them at school" Destynie said quickly grabbing her backpack.

"Ok. I'll see you after school" Gabriella called as Destynie left.

Just after Destynie Troy came down the stairs with a basketball in hand of course. Troy was the coach for the U of A Red hawks. He had been offered the job when the twins were little.

Starla and Maddie saw him coming and they took one last spoonful of there cereal.

"We better get going. Were supposed to meet Alysha on our way to school" Maddie said taking her and Starla's bowls and placing them in the sink.

"See ya mom. By dad" Starla called saying the last part a little un-happily.

"They're still mad at me aren't they?" Troy asked after the girls had left.

"Just a little. But by the end of the day they'll forgive you" Gabriella said giving Troy a kiss.

"I hope so. You felling alright gabs. You look a little pale" Troy asked noticing Gabriella looked a little sick

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm probably just getting a cold or something" Gabriella assured him

With another kiss Troy had left and Gabriella was all by herself. Gabriella sat at the table and began to think to herself

"I have to tell him sometime" she thought.

She sat there thinking until her stomach began to do horrid flip flops. She immediately ran to the bathroom and threw up. As soon as she lifted her head up she saw the pregnancy test she had taken earlier that morning (more like the middle of the night) hidden in the garbage can.

"And so it begins" Gabriella said silently to herself

**And there you have it, the very first chapter. The next chapter will me more centered around the kids. Now I have two questions for you readers. **

**Who should be the first one to find the pregnancy test? Destynie (she keeps it a secret and hides it in her room causing Troy to freak out when he finds it), or Troy? **

**2. I've already decided what the baby will be (a boy seeing as they already have 3 girls) so some name suggestions would be great too**


	3. Somebody's watching me and breaking up

**Seeing as most of you want Destynie to hide the pregnancy test that is the one I will do….but you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see how that all goes. So for right now you're gunna have to wait until later on today or tomorrow (ahh the beauty of weekends) so here is chapter 2**

**With the older kids **

"Where the heck is that girl" Keely Baylor groaned.

Keely had the same amount of patience as her mother and anyone who knew her and Sharpay could easily tell that

"I don't know but if she doesn't get here soon were gunna be late" Hayden Cross said

Her twin sister, Sara Cross nodded in agreement.

"Yeah and I don't wanna have to deal with detention with Ms.Darbus" Dylan Danforth agreed.

After Dylan had finished his sentence the group heard someone running up the street. They looked and sure enough Destynie was bolting up the street.

"Well it's about time!" Keely said a little annoyed.

"Sorry. My dad and sisters were having a fight and I wanted to see how it ended" Destynie explained as they walked.

"What was the fight about?" Brayden said finally speaking up.

"About why they should be able to have boyfriends" Destynie said rolling her eyes.

"My sister tried the same thing this morning. She was like : But Amber has a boyfriend and she's the same age" Dylan said now rolling his eyes remembering the argument Alysha and her dad got into.

"Strangely enough my sisters said the same thing" Destynie said.

Just when Destynie finished her sentence she had the strange feeling someone was fallowing her. She looked around but there was no one there

"_Oh Destynieee" _she heard a voice call.

The voice sounded familiar, possibly too familiar.

"You okay D?" Brayden asked noticing his friend (and crush) was looking a little nervous.

"Yyeah, I'm fine" Destynie answered.

She kept walking and every few seconds she would look behind her to see if someone was fallowing her. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. After a few more minutes of walking the group of teens arrived at East High School. They managed to slip in to homeroom and they waited for the classes to begin

**With the younger kids (this is when the older kids are walking to school)**

"Can you believe dad?" Starla scoffed as they walked over to the Danforth house.

"I know. I mean were practically 13" Maddie agreed.

"Oh well. At least we are the ones who are dumping them; we'll escape with the little dignity we have left" Starla pointed out.

"Or at least TRY to escape with our dignity" Maddie added

"I mean were gunna have to say : Yeah our dad won't let us date so were breaking up"

"What are you guys arguing about now?" Alysha Danforth asked as the 3 girls started to walk to East High Middle School (Which they would be leaving in 2 years).

"About our dad not letting us have boyfriends" Starla answered still a little, nay, make that very annoyed at the conversation they had with there dad this morning

"You guy's got shot down too. My dad was all like: You're too young to have a boyfriend and that's that" Alysha said mimicking her father

"Ours too" Starla said

"Dads" the 3 girls said in perfect unison.

They came up to East High Middle school and right away saw the 3 boys they were dreading to see: Chase, Conner and Mark (Alysha's "Boyfriend"). The 3 girls hesitantly walked over to the boys and got right to the chase

"We need to talk" the girls each said as they walked off with the boys.

**(I'm not going to do all the girls so I am just going to use Starla; the other girls are basically saying the same thing)**

"What's the matter Star?" Conner asked as he put his arm around Starla's shoulder.

Starla quickly took his hand off her shoulder and started talking

"Well first off all I just want to say that it's not you it's me. It'd be really cool to be your girl friend…just not right now" Starla said getting right to the point.

"How come?" he asked

"Because…my dad doesn't think I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. So I have to wait a few years" Starla finished.

She walked away leaving Conner with a questioning look on his face. The 3 girls met up at the tree in front of the school once they were done.

"Was it as painful and humiliating for me as it was for you guys?" Alysha asked.

" Worse" Starla and Maddie answered.

The bell rang and the girls headed into the school and waited for class to begin.

**So there is the second chapter. i should be able to update tomorrow but i wont be home tonight so you have to wait untill tomorrow. I'm happy to say that i have most of the story planned out. But like I said earlier i will leave some decision making to you guys, the readers, and thanks for all the name suggestions!**


	4. Right Test,Wrong Person

**Here is chapter 3. I was having a little bit of trouble trying to figure out how to write this chapter. But amazing things can happen when you listen to "Rock star" by Hannah Montana. I am still keeping Destynie kidding the pregnancy test but now she doesn't know she's hiding it(it will make more sense when you read it)So here is the new chapter: Right Test, Wrong Person**

_I'm unusual  
not so typical  
Way too smart to be waiting around  
Tai chi practicing  
Snowboard champion  
I could fix the flat on your car  
I might even be a rock star  
I might even be a rock__star_

Destynie sang as she listened to her I pod on the way home. Usually she would be belting it out but this time she was singing nervously. A few minutes before, she swore she could hear the same voice that she had heard that morning taunting her again. So to distract herself she put her I Pod in and sang.

"_Destynieeee__" _She heard the voice taunt again

Now she started blasting her music and ran the rest of the way to her house. After a few minutes of hard running she reached the house and bolted in the door.

"Hello, Anyone here?" Destynie called.

Destynie started to look around and noticed a piece of paper on the table

**Des**

**Went out with aunt Taylor and aunt Sharpay. I should be back in about an hour. I really hope you don't mind but I hid something from your dad in your room. Make sure he doesn't find it. I'll tell you all later.**

**Xoxo mom**

Destynie put the note in her pocket and put her jacket on the table. She sat down on the couch and started watching TV. She flipped some channels and she saw that the music video for "Low" was on. A huge smile came on her face and she couldn't help but sing along:

_  
__Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club lookin at her  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low _

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low………  


Half way during the song she felt like someone was watching her again. She got a little scared so she started blasting the music and tried to ignore it. But knowing who it most likely was she couldn't help but be scared. After a little while she was really into "Tattoo" By Jordin Sparks when she heard the front door open. Destynie felt her heart beating so hard she thought it would come right out of her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a different voice

"Des were home" Troy called noticing his daughter was dancing around.

Then Starla and Maddie came in the door both with pouts on there faces.

"Chase and Conner won't even talk to us anymore" Starla complained running over to Destynie knowing her older sister would understand.

Maddie fallowed her twin and Destynie just hugged them

"Don't worry guys. Soon you'll be turning guys down like mad" Destynie said.

"They'll have boyfriends when there older" Troy added.

Starla and Maddie rolled there eyes and headed to there room

"There mad at me aren't they?" Troy asked Destynie.

"You think?" Destynie answered in a "duh" tone.

"Your mom told me they would forgive me by the end of the day, So far no luck" Troy said

"Well they may need more time that just the day, I mean remember when you made me break up with my first boyfriend Lucas" Destynie said reminding Troy of the one fight they had ever had

"Yeah. You didn't talk to me for 3 days" Troy answered

"But then you brought me to the mall and let me buy anything I wanted" Destynie said laughing at the memory

"Yeah. Who knew that it took 4 new outfits to say your sorry" Troy said as Destynie laughed.

"Well I gotta go do my homework. If you need any help with Starla and Maddie I'll be in my room" Destynie said grabbing her backpack and heading down the hall.

"At least one daughter is still happy with me" Troy said to himself.

He went to grab a snack from the cupboard when he noticed the garbage still needed to be taken out

"Starla come out here" he called.

After a few seconds Starla came out of the room.

"What?" She asked annoyed

"Hey don't use that tone with me Starla Fae. I thought I told you on the ride home you needed to take out the garbage." Troy told her

"Now go grab your sister's garbage and take it out" Troy asked

"Fine" Starla scoffed.

"Tone" Troy warned.

Starla walked into Destynie's room and Destynie was working on her chemistry homework.

"Dad said I need to grab your garbage can" Starla said as she walked over and picked up the garbage can

"Whatever" Destynie said concentrating on her homework.

"The answer should be 16 over Pi**" (sound familiar?)** Destynie said scribbling the answer in her notebook.

Starla closed the door and started heading down the hallway. Part of the rug made her trip and the garbage can fell onto the floor and everything in it went all over the ground.

"You okay Star?" Troy asked coming into the hallway.

He started to help Starla pick up the garbage when he noticed the pregnancy test, and it was positive. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Was his 16 year old daughter, his little girl, pregnant?

"Dad, are you okay?" Starla asked waving her hand in front of Troy's face.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need to talk to your sister" Troy said getting up and knocking on Destynie's room door.

"Come in" Destynie called.

"Destynie, we need to talk" Troy said closing the door.

"Ok. Shoot" Destynie said sitting up on her bed

"When exactly were you going to tell me about this?" Troy said showing her the pregnancy test.

"That must have been what mom hid from dad" Destynie thought

"Its not mine" Destynie said

"Funny, because I found it in your trash can" Troy said

"Dad it's not mine" Destynie argued.

"Then why was it in with your trash. Destynie Erin Bolton I want the truth now. Is this test yours or not?" Troy asked with anger in his voice

"I...I...um" Destynie stammered trying to think of a reason.

Just when Destynie was about to tell Troy the whole truth they heard the front door open.

"I'm home" Gabriella called.

"omma, elpha ema ("mom help me" in piglatin) Destynie pleaded as she ran into the kitchen. Destynie knew her dad didn't understand piglatin at all and so her and her mom used it a lot.

Hatwa appenedha?(What Happened?)" Gabriella asked

"Adda oundfa heta estta" (Dad found the test) Destynie answered.

"Owna eha inkstha itsa inema (now he thinks its mine).

"On'tda orrywa" (don't worry) Gabriella answered.

The two walked into Destynie's room where Troy was still waiting for them

"Good, Gabi your here, maybe you can get her to confess the test is hers" Troy said still angry thinking Destynie was lying.

"Well she's telling the truth. It isn't hers" Gabriella said biting her lip.

"Well then whose is it?" Troy said still not getting where Gabriella was going.

" owha lowsa anca eha eba?"(How slow can he be?) Gabriella asked Destynie causing Destynie to laugh.

"It's mine" Gabriella answered.

The expression on Troy's face was priceless. He looked so shocked Gabriella was trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"You're..p..p..p" Troy stammered trying to get the words to come out of his mouth

" Yes. I'm pregnant" Gabriella answered as Troy came over and kissed her.

Destynie just rolled her eyes and headed out to the backyard slamming the door behind her.

"Now all the girls are mad at me" Troy said looking outside at Destynie who just sat there on the patio

" Just talk to her, Destynie can't stay mad at you for long" Gabriella said giving Troy a kiss.

" I hope your right" Troy said heading out to the backyard where Destynie was now shooting hoops but wasn't getting any of them in.

When Destynie shot the ball it bounced off the backboard and went all the way behind her head and Troy caught it and passed it back.

"Can we talk?" He asked

"Are you going to accuse me of being pregnant again?" Destynie asked.

"No. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions a little too fast" Troy admitted as he and Destynie sat down on the grass.

"Sure did" Destynie agreed.

"But you don't realize how scary that was for me. When I found that test I was ready to go and hunt Tyler and every other boy you had ever talked to down. You're my little girl. And I know that you won't be my little girl forever. And Seeing that test made me realize that the day you aren't going to be my little girl is coming a lot sooner than I want it to" Troy said hugging Destynie.

" I'll always be your little girl" Destynie said

" And I know when you have a little girl shes going to be a daddy's girl too" Troy said causing Destynie to laugh.

"How about me and you go grab some ice cream at Dairy Queen?" Troy offered knowing that Destynie could never resist ice cream

" Do you even have to ask?" Destynie said as they got up.

The 2 walked off to the car and they talked the rest of the way. And Destynie knew that no matter what she would always be daddy's little girl.

**So there is chapter 3. Sorry if its not my best work but I was having a little trouble figuring out how to write this chapter. I'm still working on the next chapter so that one should be up in the next little bit. Now pweaaassse review. I miss getting tons of reviews like I did for "Too Late"**

**Next Chapter: Is Tyler as nice as Destynie figures him to be? And Are Destynie and Keely really good friends?**


	5. True Friends?

**Here is chapter 4. Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter and I hope I can get as many reviews for this story as I did for "Too Late" so everyone please review!**

A week after the pregnancy test incident everything went back to normal. Starla and Maddie eventually forgave Troy and everything was good in the Bolton house. Although Gabriella had constant mood swings from being pregnant. Starla and Maddie were extremely happy knowing they wouldn't be the youngest ones anymore.

One day Destynie was walking to school with Keely, Sara and Hayden when she heard a voice calling her name

"Dess wait up!" Tyler called (picture Tyler as Max Thieriot)

Destynie broke out in a huge grin and waited for Tyler

"Hey, I haven't seen you in ages" Tyler said putting his arm around Destynie and kissing her on the top of her head causing her to giggle.

"We saw each other yesterday" Destynie pointed out

"And that's ages to me" Tyler said.

"Well well well look at the time we must be going" Hayden said looking at her watch.

"We'll see you at school Des" Sara called as Hayden and Keely fallowed her down the road.

"I seriously don't like that guy" Keely said.

Keely knew better than anyone that Tyler was trouble. She had heard that before Tyler moved to Albuquerque that he was well known for being a cheater. So since Tyler and Destynie started going out she kept an eye on him. She didn't want to see her best friend get hurt.

"Come on Keel, you can't believe everything you hear" Sara said

"So? I still don't like him" Keely said.

"Even if he isn't the cheating kind of person I don't want Destynie to get hurt"

The girls walked to school and waited for Destynie and Tyler to get there.

"God where are they?" Keely groaned

Just then she saw Tyler and Destynie heading up the street holding hands and Destynie was giggling over something Tyler said. Keely just rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile when they made it to the school.

"What took you guys so long?" Keely asked Grabbing Destynie's free hand and took her far away from Tyler (which is how she liked it).

"Me and Tyler were talking about what movie we should go see this weekend" Destynie answered getting a dreamy look in her eyes at the mention of Tyler's name.

Keely pretended to gag and Destynie just rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you like him K? Can't you at least give him a chance?" Destynie asked.

"I did give him a chance… the second I met him. And that was all I needed" Keely answered.

Destynie knew her friend meant well. Tyler had told her that he had cheated in the past but assured her that it was all behind him.

"I think you should give him more of a chance than that. I mean when you really get to know him he's really sweet, funny, caring" Destynie said starting to day dream.

"Des, back to reality" Hayden said waving her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Destynie said coming out of her day dream.

"We gotta go. The bells gunna ring in like 30 seconds and if we don't move were going to be painting sets for Ms.Darbus for the rest of the year" Sara said

The 3 girls headed down the halls of East High School and like every Evans girl before her, Keely always listened in the hallways for the latest gossip. And just by chance she heard the schools queen of Mean, Teagyn (Picture Selena Gomez) talking to her friends, Jessica and Payten about her plans after school.

"So does Bolton even know?" Payten asked

"Nope. And she never will" Teagyn answered slyly

"You are soo bad T" Jessica said.

"Why, Thank you" Teagyn said proudly heading down the hallway.

"Were hooking up after school today." Was the last thing Keely heard.

"Looks like little miss I'm-all-that is stirring up trouble for D" Keely thought.

"And I think I know who with"

Keely headed to class and kept a close eye on Teagyn. She knew that if she was going to cause her friend any trouble she would have to go through her first. After the school day ended Keely decided to see what was going on between Teagyn and Tyler. She fallowed Teagyn to the back of the school and she saw Tyler leaning against the wall. Like any good spy she made sure she was un-seen

"Hey" Teagyn giggled as she wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and they started to kiss

"I knew it!" Keely said out loud causing Tyler and Teagyn to see who had said that.

Keely had more than enough evidence to prove that Tyler was a cheater, and Destynie had to believe her. She made her escape and made her way over to Destynie's house. It didn't take her long to get there and she immediately knocked on the door and tried to catch her breath. A few seconds later Gabriella answered the door.

"Aunt Gabby is Destynie here" Keely said out of breath.

"Yeah she's up in her room. Go on in" Gabriella answered.

Keely made her way to Destynie's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Destynie answered.

"Hey D" Keely said coming into the room

"Hey K"

"Listen I have something to tell you. Just promise you won't get mad ok?" Keely said.

"Shoot"

"Tyler's cheating on you" Keely said afraid of what Destynie would say.

But Destynie just laughed.

"Nice one Keel. I almost believed you for a second there" Destynie said after she had stopped laughing.

"I'm not kidding. I saw him and Teagyn Kelly lip locking 15 minutes ago behind the school" Keely said.

"Do you really not like him that much?" Destynie asked.

"What do you mean? I'm here trying to tell you your so called boyfriend is cheating on you and all your doing is accusing me of lying" Keely said angrily.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I just don't like you accusing my boyfriend of cheating on me when he told me it was in the past" Destynie said defensively.

" Well judging by how Teagyns tongue was halfway down his throat by what I could see I think its safe to say he's cheating" Keely said.

"So now you're going to accuse him of lying too. God K why can't you just give him a chance for more than a millisecond!" Destynie said angrily.

"Why should I give that no good two timer a chance?" Keely scoffed.

"Because he's my boyfriend. And if you have a problem with me dating him….then we just won't be friends anymore" Destynie said coldly.

"Fine. I hope you're happy with your two timing oh so called boyfriend" Keely said as she slammed the bedroom door shut and headed over to her house.

She knew Destynie would find out at one point. But then again it was Destynie's fault that she didn't believe her. But when the time was right…Destynie would realize there was more to Tyler than met the eye

**So there is Chapter 4. in the next Chapter**

**Destynie finds out the truth about Tyler**

**Question: what should Destynie do to get Tyler back?**

**Readers, you decide!**


	6. Who's That Girl?

**A few of you are wanting some drama between the adults to happen and don't worry. It's going to happen beginning after the next chapter. And now I am going to make a "10 reviews" rule. Once I get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter. Starting with this chapter, so without further ado….Chapter 5: Who's that girl…..**

After the fight Keely and Destynie didn't say a word to each other. If they crossed paths in the hallway they would just shoot the other an ice cold glare. As bad as it was for Destynie and Keely it was even worse for Sara and Hayden. Both Keely and Destynie wanted both girls on there side. So as a compromise Hayden went with Keely and Sara went with Destynie. After a week both Sara and Hayden were getting tired of having to take sides. They needed to figure out how to get the former BFF's back together.

"Well neither of them are willing to talk to the other" Hayden said as the girls sat in there bedroom.

"Unless we kidnap them and force them to apologize there's no hope in the world for those two"

All of a sudden Sara got an idea and a huge grin came on her face

"Hayden that's brilliant!" Sara exclaimed.

"What? Were going to kidnap them?" Hayden asked not getting where her sister was going.

"No" Sara said rolling her eyes at what they called a "Jason Cross-moment"

After Sara explained the plan to Hayden both girls knew that the plan would get the friends back together. But no one could have seen that the plan was going to go the exact opposite way...

**The Next day**

The next day was the day that Sara and Hayden were hoping would get the former best friends back together. First thing that morning they waited for Keely and Destynie over by there place to head over to school.

"So everything ready for Operation: BFF?" Sara asked.

"Yep. I tell Keely that were going to the mall and were meeting up at the side of the school at the end of the day." Hayden said

"And I tell Destynie to meet me at the side of the school at the end of the day because Tyler gave me something to give to her" Sara finished.

"Good. And hopefully the plan works because I can't stand those two fighting over something so stupid" Hayden said.

"Me either" Sara agreed.

Just then Destynie and Keely came from opposite sides of the street met up with Hayden and Sara. The girls shot each other a glare that could freeze anyone within 100 miles.

"C'mon Sara lets go. Its way to crowded over here" Destynie said coldly as the two girls walked away.

"Bitch" Keely mumbled.

" We better get going Keel, were gunna be late" Hayden said.

"Lets go the other way" Keely said not wanting to go the same way as the other two girls.

"But that ways a lot faster…" Hayden started to say but was cut off by the glare on Keely that was very similar to her mothers glare.

"But we can always go that way!" Hayden said as they started to walk the other way.

After a few minutes of walking Hayden remembered her part of the plan

" Hey do you wanna go to the mall after school? I wanted to go get some new clothes" Hayden said

" Sure. Like when do I refuse a trip to the mall?" Keely answered in a "duh" tone.

"Ok. So meet me at the end of the day at the side of the school" Hayden told her as they got to the school and went there separate ways.

Hayden looked around for Sara and saw her twin standing by the wildcat statue at the front of the school. She walked over to her sister and Sara hid on the other side of the statue

"My watch says 7:45 mountain standard time" Sara said quietly.

"Are we synched?"

"Whatever" Hayden said rolling her eyes at her sister

"Then were on for after school at exactly 3:15 " Sara said still showing her inner spy

"Yes Sara were ago. But were not Charlie's Angels OK?" Hayden said.

"I can dream can't I?" Sara asked as they walked into the school.

The school day went by fairly fast. It was the last class of the day and it was time for Sara's part of the plan to take action

"Des, meet me after school. Tyler gave me something to give to you" Sara whispered.

"Ok. Where?" Destynie asked.

"Side of the school" Sara answered.

"Miss Cross and Miss Bolton. What is so interesting that you must talk during class time" Ms. Darbus said loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"Nothing Ms. Darbus" Destynie and Sara answered in unison.

"Now please pay attention" Ms. Darbus said sternly.

"Yes Ms.Darbus" the girls said now paying attention.

The class went by slowly like every class with Ms.Darbus did and the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Hayden and Sara waited for the other two girls and all it took was Destynie and Keely coming for the whole plan to become utter chaos.

"YOU!" both Destynie and Keely screeched pointing at the other.

"Yes. We got you two to come here so that you guys can go back to being friends again" Sara said.

"Now I want you two to apologize to each other" Hayden said seriously.

"Fine" Destynie said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry" Destynie said forcing the words to come out of her mouth.

"That sounded real sincere" Keely said sarcastically.

"Well you were the one who went and accused Tyler of cheating" Destynie snapped.

"Because it was the truth" Keely said defensively.

"Then why did he say he wasn't cheating when I asked him today?" Destynie asked.

"Because he's a two timing liar" Keely spat.

"Shows what you know Baylor" Destynie said coldly

"More than you know Bolton" Keely said.

"Guy's enough" Sara said angrily as she forced the girls apart

"That's it I'm going" Destynie said heading to the back of the school.

She turned the corner and who else should be there but Tyler and Teagyn making out. Destynie felt a huge lump in her throat and tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't even notice that Hayden, Sara and Keely were standing behind her.

" You okay Des" Sara asked coming over to her friend.

" I…I gotta go" Destynie said her voice a little shaky.

As she walked away Tyler noticed her and the other girls standing there.

"Des...wait" Tyler said running after her.

He caught up with Destynie and put his arm around her shoulder. No one, not even Destynie knew what came over her but with one swing of her arm she punched Tyler right in the nose and ran off as Tyler landed on the ground.

Destynie let the tears fall down her face as she ran back to her house. She placed her headphones into her ears and listened to the song that fit all to well about what she just went through

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?

**So there is chapter 5. Now like I said before I would like some ideas on how Destynie can get Tyler back. And remember that no new chapter until I get 10 reviews! And I would like some ideas on some HSM quotes I could add to other chapters. Can you find the HSM part I put in this chapter( I think its pretty easy) **

**Read and Review!**

**MissBG**


	7. True friends again and some payback

I'm really sorry it took me so long to put up the new chapter

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to put up the new chapter. I haven't really been home in the last little bit so I think I owe you guys a new chapter.**

Destynie continued to run up the street and let the tears fall freely down her face. When she reached her house she quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs into her room, ignoring anyone who was talking to her or asking her what was wrong. She collapsed on her bed and the tears were falling like rain on a stormy day. She couldn't believe that she had trusted Tyler and he went and cheated on her. She couldn't believe that she believed every lie that ever escaped his lips. She turned onto her side and saw her stuffed pig that she had got from her mom when she was a baby. It always managed to make her feel better even when she felt like she wanted to crawl under a rock. And this was definitely one of those times. She held onto the stuffed animal as if her life depended on it. She needed to get her feelings out in the open. She saw a notebook and she began to write her feelings into a poem:

_The tales you told, the times you lied  
I can't count all the times I cried  
because of you, because of me  
you lead me on and I believed_

I actually thought you truly cared  
you made feel like I could float on air  
but no sooner had I flown I fell  
the pain I felt no one can tell

Why even try when in the end  
I always loose my heart instead  
I want to forgive you I know I should  
but I don't think I ever could

Just after she had finished writing her poem she heard a knock on the front door. She looked out the window to see who it was but she couldn't really see. She heard her mom talking to the person and soon Destynie could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. The bedroom door opened and Destynie was surprised at who it was

"Hey. How are you?" Keely asked

"I've been better" Destynie admitted.

"So are you here to say I told you so" Destynie asked.

"No. Why would I do that?" Keely asked

"Because you tried to tell me but I was too stubborn to listen. And I took it out on you" Destynie said sympathetically

"Hey don't worry about it. He's a loser" Keely said

"No Keel, I'm the loser, I'm the one who was fooled into believing he actually liked me" Destynie said beginning to sob again

"You'll get over it. But as for Tyler, He'll feel horrible for the rest of his life" Keely said

"Promise?" Destynie asked causing Keely to laugh

"Promise" Keely said.

"Thanks Keel, You're a great friend" Destynie said.

"No problem" Keely smiled glad that her and Destynie had finally become best friends again.

Since it was the beginning of the weekend Destynie had a sleepover with Keely, Hayden and Sara to get her mind off of what had happened. In her whole life Destynie had never been happier that she had such great friends.

**Monday-Beginning of the school day**

Destynie walked into East High and made her way to her locker. Destynie knew that today was most likely going to be hard. Tyler had been trying to call her the whole weekend but she didn't bother to answer. She got to her locker and saw an envelope taped to her locker. She opened it and there was a picture of her and Tyler. She turned the picture around and there was a note on the back

**D,**

**I'm really sorry. I just wanna talk. Hope you can forgive me**

**Ty**

Destynie just rolled her eyes and stuffed the picture into her backpack. She didn't know why she was keeping it, but she knew if she was going to get back at Tyler, it could come into use. Destynie made her way to home room and on her way she ran into Keely, Sara and Hayden. They walked into Ms.Darbus's classroom and Destynie saw the one person she didn't want to see: Tyler. Tyler had a smile on his face but Destynie just took the farthest seat away from him.

"Look what I lunk head boy taped to my locker" Destynie said pulling the envelope out of her backpack rolling her eyes.

All 3 girls looked at the note on the back and rolled their eyes.

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Destynie asked.

"If you want to" Sara said.

Destynie looked at Keely and could tell she was coming up with a plan

"What are you thinking?" Destynie asked

"Just a simple way of getting Tyler back." Keely said proudly.

"How?" Destynie asked. Now both Hayden and Sara were very interested in what was going on

"Do you have pictures of you and Tyler?" Keely asked

"Yeah, Tons" Destynie answered wondering where her friend was going with this.

"Well how about give Tyler a little present since he was nice enough to give you one" Keely said.

"Are you fallowing this?" Destynie asked Hayden and Sara. Both girls just shook their heads.

"You'll get it when we take a look at the pictures after school" Keely said.

The bell rang and the 3 girls were still not getting where Keely was going with her plan. The day flew by and Tyler had made several attempts to talk to Destynie. But she ignored him every time. The 4 girls walked over to Destynie's house and headed up to her room\

"So what exactly is your plan?" Destynie asked taking all of the pictures of her and Tyler off her wall.

"Well I was thinking" Keely said taking one of the pictures from the pile off the bed.

"We could show Tyler what happens when he cheats" Keely said ripping the photo straight in the middle with Destynie on one half and Tyler on the other.

This sent an instant smile across Destynie's face and she instantly grabbed one of the pictures and ripped it dead down the middle. Soon all 4 girls were busy ripping every single picture that was in the pile. Soon it became more than just pictures Destynie was ripping. She had kept every single note Tyler had put into her locker and Destynie began to rip those up too.

"That felt good" Destynie said with the biggest smile she had on her face in the last few days.

"Now were going to put it in a box and give it to him" Keely said grabbing a shoe box and putting all the shredded remains of the pictures and notes into it.

"Wait. I want one more thing to go in there" Destynie said grabbing her notebook.

She quickly wrote something down and placed it in an envelope and took the picture that Tyler had given her earlier

"This is for thinking you could get away with cheating on me" Destynie murmured as she tore the picture harder than any of the others.

Destynie put the now ripped picture into the envelope and put it into the box of ripped up pictures and notes.

**The Next Day: 15 minutes before the bell**

"Where's his locker?" Keely asked as the 4 girls walked down the silent halls of East High.

"247. it's just a few lockers down from mine" Destynie said with the wrapped up box in her arms.

The girls made there way down the hall and quickly found Tyler's locker.

"Do you know his combo?" Hayden asked

"Yep. 14-24-28" Destynie said as Hayden opened the locker.

Destynie put the box into his locker and closed it back up. Ten minutes later Destynie was at her locker and saw Tyler heading for his. She saw the 3 girls coming down the halls and she waved them over so they could see Tyler's reaction.

"Has he opened it yet?" Sara asked.

"No. He just got to his locker" Hayden said rolling her eyes. Sometimes her sister was a little too much like their dad

Tyler began to open his locker and he saw the shoe box there. He smiled at first and he saw the envelope on top. He opened it and read it:

_**Don't call me  
Leave me alone  
Not gunna answer my phone  
Cuz I don't  
No I won't **__**need you**_

_**Don't**__** you wish you could have been a good boy?  
Try to find another girl like me, boy**_

_**Nice while it lasted**_

_**-D**_

Tyler looked in the envelope and saw the picture he had given Destynie yesterday ripped in two. He opened the box and every single picture, every note, basically anything on paper he had ever given to Destynie, was ripped up and in the box. All 4 girls, especially Destynie smiled when they saw the look on Tyler's face looking at all the ripped papers and pictures.

" Feel better?" Keely asked.

" Much" Destynie answered.

It was official. Destynie had the best friends any girl could ask for.

**So there it is. Chapter 6. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because it was fun coming up with a way of getting Tyler back. And for those of you who want some adult drama****, it's coming up in the next chapter and a little bit in the one after that. And a certain Evans boy will finally admit his feelings towards a certain Bolton girl. But will it work out in the end, I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out. And for those of you who want the 2****nd**** chapter in "A Niley Story" I'm planning on having my friend Raven help me with it because she is a HUGE Niley fan. So I should have it up sometime around Thursday. **


	8. An unwanted visitor

Here is chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Now here is where the adult drama happens. The next chapter and a half will contain some swearing and some violent scenes, just to let you know. So here is chapter 7. Now I hate to say this but this story is about 3-4 chapters from being finished. I'm not sure if you guys have any ideas for later chapters or if you would like me to end it with this story but your opinion is greatly appreciated**

It was about 9:30 on Friday morning and a now 7-month pregnant Gabriella was bored out of her mind. There was nothing good on TV; she had cleaned up everything around the house the previous day, even though Troy told her not to. She had done everything that needed to be done around the house. She lay on the couch and pulled a blanket over her legs and grabbed a book from the book shelf. She was deep into her book for over an hour and a half when she heard something in the back yard. She got up and looked out the window and saw nothing. She made her way over to the couch and just as she got comfortable the baby kicked. That was another thing Gabriella disliked about pregnancy. Besides the morning sickness, the mood swings, and the bizarre cravings, this baby was definitely a kicker.

"That hurt" Gabriella said looking down at her now quite large belly.

The baby kicked yet again but this time with a little bit less force.

Gabriella heard something in the backyard yet again and she waddled over to the backdoor. Once again, nothing.

She turned around and headed back to the living room not hearing the backdoor open.

Just as she got into the living room a pair of hands came around her neck with a knife up to her throat.

"Well, well, well Gabriella, we meet again" The voice said into her ear.

"Let me go!" Gabriella said trying to break through Derek's grasp.

"Like hell I will" Derek said bringing the knife closer to her neck.

"What do you want?" Gabriella spat.

"What I wanted all along. You" Derek said.

"Well I got news for you, you'll never have me!" Gabriella said still trying to break free.

"But I already did. Remember 12 years ago?" Derek reminded her.

"The worst mistake in my life" Gabriella said coldly

"You little bitch!" Derek said angrily now bringing the knife even closer to Gabriella's neck nearly cutting her straight across the neck

"You thought you would get away with cheating on me with that stupid ass Bolton. I knew that rotten no good daughter of your's would tell that it was me. If I had remembered she was in the house I would have gotten rid of her like I could have gotten rid of you" Derek said now Tying Gabriella's wrist's together.

"It wasn't cheating if I never loved you in the first place" Gabriella said angrily.

Derek slapped her straight across the face leaving a red mark across Gabriella's cheek.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Derek yelled causing Gabriella to jump a little.

"Now I'm going to take you for a little drive and you're going to keep your mouth shut" Derek said getting right up in Gabriella's face.

Derek left a piece of paper where Gabriella was sitting and then pulled her by the hair out to his car.** (I know what you guy's are thinking, why the hell didn't anyone notice? Well its work hours and Gabriella's on maternity leave.)**

"Now get in" Derek said attempting to get Gabriella into the back of the car.

"Hell no" Gabriella spat

"I said get the fuck in!" Derek yelled now pushing Gabriella into the car.

He slammed the door closed and got into the driver's seat. He started the engine and began driving down an un-familiar road(to Gabriella anyway).

After about 10 minutes of driving the car came to a stop and Derek forcefully opened the back door. He pulled Gabriella out from the back and brought her into an abandoned building. She brought her inside and tied her to a chair and blindfolded her.

" Now I can finally do what I've been waiting to do for the last 12 years Derek said no longer with a knife in his hand, but a gun now at the side of Gabriella's head. He was about to pull the trigger when the door burst open.

" Don't you dare pull that trigger!" the person yelled

**Cliff hanger. Who is the person who stopped Derek? Guess you'll have to read to find out!**

**Please please please review!!**

**And I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise I will try and make the next ones longer**


	9. Authors note: New Chapter coming soon!

Hey everyone,

I'm going to be putting up the next chapter to Family Life really soon. after I put up my new two shot " I Should Have Turned Back". So since I'm almost done with it you should be seeing the new chapter up pretty soon(i know its been *calculates in my head*...7 months but better now then never). So hopefully you guys read and review once I get it up.

-Ex Oh Ex Oh Gossip Gurl


End file.
